


Неприятности в Южной Америке

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: Съемки спецвыпуска Top Gear - отличное прикрытие для перевозки наркотиков





	

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не нашел в интернете подтверждения реального существования экспедиции Армана Дюпре. Все информация о ней взята из романа "Овод" Э.Л. Войнич

– Итак, мы должны преодолеть семь тысяч километров по джунглям, повторив путь, проделанный экспедицией Армана Дюпре, исследовавшей северные притоки Амазонки. Мы выйдем из Гуаякиля, пересечём Анды и спустимся в Бразилию. И вместо мулов и носильщиков у нас будут вот эти механические мулы...  
Кларксон с обычным самодовольством нахваливал на камеру выбранный им джип. Ричард закатил глаза и сделал вид, что его сейчас вывернет. Джереми заметил, сверкнул глазами, и Роб погрозил Ричарду кулаком. Это был уже четвертый дубль, и оператору поднадоело.  
– Снято! – объявил Роб. – Джеймс, ты следующий, готов?  
– Последний вечер на лоне цивилизации! – пафосно провозгласил Хаммонд, когда съемка была окончена, и Роб ловил последние кадры для компоновки сцен.  
– Лично я собираюсь провести его в постели, пока она не состоит из москитной сетки и спального мешка, – заметил Кларксон. Он хуже остальных переносил смену климата и часовых поясов, и действительно выглядел так, будто готов уснуть прямо сейчас.  
– А я бы осмотрел город, – поддержал Ричарда Мэй.  
– Если вам слишком скучно... – Джереми подавил зевок. – Не наживите неприятностей на свои задницы, парни.  
– Кто бы говорил! – парировал Ричард. Но Джезза только хмыкнул, причем с весьма довольной физиономией.

Он оказался прав – смотреть в городе было нечего. Гуаякиль, как и большинство южноамериканских городов, был нищ, грязен и скучен.  
– Хватит на сегодня, – решил Джеймс спустя полтора часа блужданий по улочкам. – Поужинаем и вернемся в гостиницу. Более скучного места я в жизни не видел!  
– Давай предоставим этому городишке последний шанс: я вижу местный ресторанчик! Интересно, чем там кормят?  
– Лепешками? – с сомнением протянул Мэй.  
Кроме неплохого выбора буритос, в ресторанчике нашлось мясо и импортное пиво, и Джеймс уже решил было, что вечер удался. Правда, после пары бокалов пива пришлось остановиться – им обоим не хотелось начинать день с тяжелой головой.  
– Не говори Джереми, что мы ничего интересного не увидели, – предупредил он Ричарда. – А то шуточек будет...  
Тот только рассмеялся. Мэй доложил в общую сумму еще пару монет на чай и поднялся, чтобы уходить, как на него налетел местный. Парень крепко выпил и плохо держался на ногах, зато разразился громкой тирадой на испанском.  
– Эй, извините, lo siento, yo accidentalmente, – примирительно произнес Мэй, отступив в сторону, но пьяница сгреб его за воротник рубашки, сыпля невнятными обвинениями на испанском.  
– Полегче! – потребовал Мэй, пытаясь отцепить его руку, а Ричард чувствительно толкнул задиру в плечо.  
– Проваливай отсюда, парень!  
Это было ошибкой. Их обступили местные, быстро и возмущенно переговариваясь. Кто-то пихнул Ричарда в грудь. Пьяница попытался ударить Джеймса, но тот неожиданно ловко уклонился и замахнулся в ответ, завязалась драка. В первый момент Хаммонд был даже рад услышать зычное: "Detener, la policе! Detener, la lucha!", но тут его ткнули лицом в стену и больно заломили руки. Мэй у него за спиной охнул и быстро что-то сказал на испанском, но обернуться Ричарду не дали, отпустили только, когда вокруг запястий защелкнулись наручники.  
Отлично, они все-таки влипли.  
– Нас арестовывают? – спросил он у Мэя. Тот кивнул. Губы у него были испачканы алым.  
– Не сопротивляйся. Пусть составят протокол, оплатим штраф, чего тут.  
– Думаешь, обойдемся штрафом?  
– За драку в баре? Уверен.  
Ричард кивнул. Их отвели в машину и втолкнули на заднее сиденье. Сколько арестовали других участников драки, они разглядеть не успели, но в участке в комнате для допроса оказались вдвоем.  
– Просто отлично, – проворчал Мэй, когда их втолкнули в комнатушку без мебели и заперли там. – Погуляли, чтоб его.  
– Мне кажется, или этот выпуск весь будет через задницу?

Дверь отворилась, и вошел офицер полиции в сопровождении арестовавших их патрульных, с ними – мужчина в штатском. Он внимательно посмотрел на арестованных и кивнул, ответил что-то по-испански, Ричард ничего не понял, но Мэй нахмурился. Джеймс начал говорить, что драка – это досадная ошибка, но ему не дали даже закончить фразу. От удара в живот у него потемнело в глазах, Мэй согнулся, с трудом хватая ртом воздух. А когда зрение прояснилось – увидел, что Ричард корчится на полу, пытаясь закрыться от ударов. Хаммонда жестко, за волосы, вздернули на колени, и один из полицейских приставил пистолет к его голове. Мэй увидел, как у Ричарда белеет лицо, когда дуло прижалось к его затылку.  
– Мы – граждане Великобритании и вы не имеете права… – начал он.  
– Вы – Джеймс Мэй и Ричард Хаммонд, ведущие передачи Топ Гир, – сказал человек в штатском. – Я знаю. Я даже немного фанат. И я бы хотел передать с вами посылку.  
Мэю показалось, что он бредит.  
– Посылку? Вы… что?  
– У вас полно документов, съемочная группа и машины будут досматривать кое-как, – пояснил человек в штатском. – Поэтому передадите на ту сторону границы, в Бразилию, маленькую посылочку. Кэг(*). Получите его в гостинице.  
– Наркотики?! – дошло до Мэя. – Вы хотите чтобы я провез наркотики через границу?!!  
– Иначе будете слишком заняты похоронами – его или твоими, как пойдет, чтобы вообще куда-то ехать.  
Согласия у него и спрашивать не подумали, сняли наручники и вытолкнули из участка, Ричарда следом. Мэй стоял посреди улицы как оплеванный, голова соображать отказывалась. Его подташнивало от страха. Ричард провел дрожащими руками по лицу, и с хрипом вдохнул, прижал ладонь к боку. Джеймс только тут сообразил его поддержать.  
– Как ты? Идти можешь?  
– Б….я страна, б…..й выпуск, б….ский вечер, б…. Могу. Господи, что это было вообще?!!  
– Не знаю.  
Какое-то время они шли молча, потом Хаммонд уже нормальным тоном спросил:  
– Что будем делать?  
– У меня в номере телефон консульства. Позвоним им, отменим съемки, и завтра здесь будет нормальная полиция.  
– Вариант, – согласился Ричард. – Только не с гостиничного телефона.  
– Я не идиот.  
Оба нервно рассмеялись.

В консульстве уже, ясное дело, никого не было, но у Мэя нашелся мобильный номер, выбитый Кларксоном на случай ЧП. По нему ответили. Это оказался помощник консула. Ежеминутно зевая прямо в трубку, он записал обращение и телефон, и пообещал что завтра на рассвете у их отеля будет полиция. Разговор немного успокоил обоих.  
– Чувствую себя персонажем голливудского боевика, – пошутил Ричард.  
– Согласен. До сих пор не могу поверить, что меня чуть не наняли наркокуръером прямо на улице. Я хочу сказать, могли бы хотя бы попросить резюме....  
Шутка вышла так себе, но ее хорошо сдобрили виски.  
– Надо поспать хоть пару часов, – наконец решил Джеймс. – Завтра будет тот еще день.  
Но уснуть ему не удалось, стоило лечь, как пиликнул мобильный. Он открыл глаза – даже задремать не успел – и увидел смску от Ричарда: "Зайди ко мне". В другой день Мэй решил бы, что это неудачный розыгрыш, но не сегодня. Хаммонд его, очевидно, ждал – дверь была приотворена. Джеймс вошел и замер на пороге, когда Ричард шарахнулся от него. В гостиничном номере был включен весь свет и лицо у Хаммонда было белое, белее простыней.  
Сердце мгновенно заколотилось в горле.  
– Что случилось?  
– Я сразу вырубился, а проснулся от того, что кто-то зажимает мне рот, – скороговоркой пояснил Хаммонд, будто проговаривал на камеру, чтоб ничего не упустить, до смерти напугавший его трюк. – Увидел пистолет перед носом. Мне сказали "Больше никуда не звоните", а потом этот сукин сын пальнул в подушку.  
Мэй представил, и ему стало плохо. А Ричарду еще хуже, у него семья. Дочери.  
Хаммонд тяжело опустился на кровать, зарылся лицом в ладони.  
– Как они узнали? – глухо, не убирая рук от лица, спросил он. – Прослушивают телефон?  
– Вряд ли, это технически сложно. Скорей комнату. Или кто-то в консульстве подкуплен. Или вся полиция в городе – часть этой мафии.  
Мэй не видел выхода из ситуации, не знал, что делать. Ричард собрался первым – тряхнул головой, выругался, выключил в номере весь свет, а потом схватил Мэя за локоть и потянул в сторону ванной. Открыл краны на полную, за плечо притянул Мэя ближе и заговорил очень тихо.  
– Так они хотя бы не слышат, о чем мы говорим. Нужно вернутся в Кито, завтра же.  
Мэй покачал головой, и только потом сообразил, что его не видно.  
– Слишком большой риск. Думаешь, нам дадут выехать из города? Придется согласиться на их условия.  
– Ты ополоумел, тащить наркоту в Бразилию?!!  
– У нас нет выхода, Хамстер. Если вся полиция в городе их, что им стоит отправить за нами патрульную машину, заблокировать дорогу... Да что угодно.  
– Думаешь, они не попытаются убить нас в Бразилии?  
– Думаю, в Бразилии у них будет меньше возможностей. Там мы обратимся в полицию, как только доедем до обжитой территории.  
– И тебя посадят за хранение.  
– BBC оплатит хорошего адвоката... И хорошую взятку. Это решит проблемы.  
Ричард колебался, Мэй буквально видел, как он пытается найти выход и не может. Сам так же пытался.  
– Это уже серьезно, и мы не справимся. Не здесь. Придется согласиться.  
– Но... о, черт! – Хаммонд зло выдохнул сквозь зубы, но сдался. – И что теперь?  
Мэй не позволил ему помочь. Сам провозился почти час, обустраивая в недрах машины тайник. Он даже не удивился, что, стоило отпереть гараж, как к нему подошли.

Утром Джереми только присвистнул, увидев их.  
– Похмелье?  
– Если бы… – проворчал Ричард. Он поднял голову, встретился с Мэем глазами, и продолжил, уже веселее.  
– Вчера было интересное общение с горячими местными фанатами.  
Джеймс не мог не вздрогнуть, у него в ушах отдалось насмешливое: "Я ваш фанат".  
– Подрались в баре с какой-то пьяной компанией, – вклинился он.  
На память от ночного ада, словно в насмешку, осталась только ссадина на губе, а у Ричарда и вовсе не было видимых следов.  
Кларксон только вздохнул, но от комментариев удержался.  
– Эй, ребята, кто видел гримера? – громко спросил он у проверявших загрузку машины оператора и осветителя.  
Линдси прибежала через пять минут, на ходу увязывая в косу длинные светлые волосы.  
– Искали меня, мальчики?  
– Вот, глянь-ка, замажешь, чтоб видно не было? – Кларксон кивнул на Мэя.  
Линдси оценивающе рассматривала ссадину и Мэй повернул голову, чтобы ей было удобней.  
– Замажу, чего уж тут. Только крупный план не берите, на всякий случай.  
– Лучше скажем о драке, – вмешался Ричард. – Мне еще по ребрам насовали, под одеждой не видно, но...  
– Но гримас будет предостаточно, – сообразил Кларксон. – Тогда думайте, как рассказать и учтите, что я опущу вас обоих ниже некуда.  
– А вот синяки под глазами припрячем, – решила Линдси. – Похмелье – это не романтично.  
Ричард напоказ застонал.  
– Как поясним? – деловым тоном поинтересовался он у Мэя через минуту. – Пьяная драка?  
– Мы и так ходячая антиреклама. Горячие парни-метисы выпили лишнего и им не понравились белые гринго?  
– Идет. Ты или я?... давай я.  
– А я парирую все, что скажет Кларксон.

Первая часть пути проходила по нормальной дороге, но Мэю некогда было нервничать. Они снимали домашние заготовки. Сначала гонки по трассе, в которых Джеймс, как всегда, проиграл, потом раскрашивали машины в местные узоры. В Лохе Мэй пробил колесо, так что Кларксон и часть группы уехали, пообещав дождаться их у подножия, а Ричард помогал Мэю ставить запаску. Когда они, голова к голове, закручивали гайки, Ричард тихо сказал:  
– Я тут подумал, вряд ли они могут быть уверены, что ты довезешь накроту до места. Да и как потом искать тебя в Бразилии? Готов поспорить, кто-то из группы работает на них.  
По приезду они наняли переводчика, а потом искали в Гуаякиле проводника и одного водителя взамен сломавшего ногу Стивена.  
После этого разговора путешествие превратилось в ад. Мэй не мог отделаться от ощущения сверлящего спину взгляда. На следующий день они должны были пройти границу с Перу в Сан-Игнасио и двигаться дальше на Хаен.  
Границу они прошли легко, хотя он нервничал как никогда в жизни. Но пограничники только проверили у Кларксона все бумаги и бегло осмотрели оружие – на все ли есть разрешения. От границы они отъехали с сотню километров, и Джереми предложил остановиться на два часа раньше чем было запланировано.  
– Вам с Ричардом, должно быть, здорово досталось, оба зеленые. Лучше отлежитесь немного.  
Мэй на протяжении всего разговора и так ненавязчиво опирался на капот, чтобы скрыть, что руки у него дрожат, да и колени тоже. Так, как на границе, он в жизни не нервничал, и сердце до сих пор гулко бухало в горле и мешало дышать.  
– Все в порядке, я могу ехать дальше, – запротестовал Ричард. Джереми молча протянул руку и задрал на нем полу рубашки, приоткрывая расцвеченный жуткими фиолетовыми синяками бок. Хаммонд оттолкнул его руку и одернул одежду, раздраженно заворчал, но перестал спорить. Лишний отдых им и вправду пригодился: на следующий день начался подъем в горы.  
Иногда Мэй почти забывал. Когда они устанавливали на кларксоновском “китайце” "кондиционер" в виде импровизированного вентилятора с привешенными к нему для лучшего забора воздуха носками. Устанавливали ночью, с одним фонариком, мешая друг другу и переругиваясь. Ричард полез на капот, чтобы прикрепить вентилятор к крыше, поскользнулся на мокром металле, упал сам и повалил пытавшегося его удержать Мэя. Они валялись рядом на траве и хохотали, как придурки, и Джереми смеялся вместе с ними, а утром орал на камеру и обещал скормить Мэя индейцам.  
Когда они наводили переправу под проливным дождем, а потом втроем отсиживались в джипе съемочной группы, грелись и играли в "Что я вижу".  
Когда переправа была готова, и нужно было прокатить джип по узкому настилу. Запаса с каждой стороны оставалось едва ли на ладонь. Первым поехал Ричард, которому все было нипочем.  
– Плевое дело! – прокричал он с другой стороны. – Давайте ко мне!  
По плану вторым должен был идти Мэй – они переправляли самую тяжелую машину последней. Обычно он справлялся, но сейчас, когда попытался взять себя в руки и задвинуть подальше инстинктивный ужас, стало только хуже. Он даже к краю берега подойти не мог.  
Все давно привыкли, что ему нужна пара минут, и тактично разбрелись покурить и глотнуть воды, но в этот раз пауза затянулась. Кларксон подошел к нему.  
– Не можешь?  
– Пять минут, – привычно попросил Мэй, но Джереми заглянул ему в лицо и покачал головой.  
– Отойди, я сам перевезу.  
У него был тот самый тон: " сейчас все серьезно".  
– Весь мир в курсе, но я повторю на камеру, что ты боишься высоты.  
– Нет, давай я сам. Вкуснее будет, уязвимость и взаимовыручка.  
– Согласен, – Кларксон окликнул оператора. Мэй специально шагнул так близко к краю, как только мог выдержать, и не скрывая страха произнес:  
– Как вы все знаете, я немного боюсь высоты... Ладно, я чертовски боюсь высоты! И эта переправа мне не по зубам. К счастью, Джереми решил побыть чуть меньше скотиной, чем обычно, и помочь мне перевезти машину.  
На заднем плане в кадр попадал забиравшийся в машину Кларксон, он оглянулся и заявил: "Будешь должен!".  
Уже на той стороне, за ужином, Мэй поймал задумчивый взгляд Кларксона, но тот только молча улыбнулся и вернулся к еде.

Позже они продумывали Кларксоновскую "месть" за носки. Уже стемнело, Ричард жёг в костре спираль от комаров, и она дико воняла. В стороне съемочная группа делала фотки в стиле: "подсвети рожу снизу фонариком", что сопровождалось взрывами хохота. Ричард и Джереми репетировали уже пятый вариант ссоры, а Мэй с блокнотом записывал удачные находки. Вернее, должен был записывать, а на деле просто сидел, уставившись в блокнот.  
– Джеймс, эй! Ты что, уснул? Мы тут работаем! – резко окликнул его Кларксон, сообразивший, что этот растяпа ничего не записал, и сценарий они сейчас будут заново собирать по памяти.  
– Черт, я... извините, – Мэй виновато вздохнул. – Я задумался.  
– Может, ляжешь? Мы и вдвоем закончим, – предложил Кларксон.  
– Не стоит. Я в порядке.  
– Нет. Ты не в порядке, я же вижу. Просто почему-то не хочешь нам говорить. Но с тобой что-то происходит, Джеймс, – тихо и очень серьезно произнес Джереми.  
– От того, что я задумался? Перестань, – у Мэя даже вышло рассмеяться. Кларксон покачал головой, как бы говоря "меня так просто не проведешь", но вслух примирительно сказал:  
– Ладно, может, я погорячился. Ричард, что ты там говорил...  
Мэй порадовался, что в неверном свете костра незаметно, что от стыда у него горят щеки.

Чем дальше, тем сложнее становилось лгать Джереми. Кларксон был слишком умен, чтобы поверить его отговоркам. К счастью, он был также достаточно умен, чтобы не задавать вопросов. Молча принял эти новые правила игры. Джеймс подозревал, что Кларксон просто считает, что лезть кому-то в душу посреди путешествия – не самая здравая мысль.  
Мэй выдохнул было с облегчением, когда вопросы прекратились, но ненадолго. Да, Джереми ни о чем не спрашивал. Но он начал ставить Мэя последним в очереди на съемки, давая ему поспать лишние полчаса, перераспределил сценарий так, что самые сложные куски достались ему и Хаммонду. Он пытался поддержать, даже не зная, в чем дело.  
От этого Мэю было не передать как тошно. Каждый раз он говорил себе, что рассказывать Кларксону нельзя. Джереми импульсивен, будет скандал, он спустит порошок в ближайшую реку, а здесь, в команде, наверняка есть наблюдатель. Кто знает, что он сделает? Достаточно испортить машину перед сложным участком, а в горах нет легких участков, чтобы на дне следующего ущелья оказался труп.  
Этими сомнениями Мэй как-то поделился с Ричардом, но легче не стало. Хамстер сначала кивал, потом протянул: "Джереми-то умный мужик...", и Мэй с трудом сдержался чтобы не сорваться на нем.

В целом выпуск обещал быть скучным. Прорубаться сквозь джунгли было тяжело, но из этого не сделаешь толковый сюжет. Было решено заехать в деревню, где, как они слышали, сохранился почти нецивилизованный быт.  
В глухой деревне их приезд был сродни празднику. Взрослые еще делали вид, что заняты делами, а детишки обступили их, сверкая любопытными глазенками. Ричард опустился на одно колено и раскрыл объятия, улыбаясь ближайшей девочке. Глазастая малышка лет семи, неуверенно потоптавшись, подошла к нему. Потрогала пальчиком его руку и шагнула ближе, с улыбкой рассматривая его лицо.  
Джеки, молодец и умница, не выключал камеру, и Мэй мог поклясться, что кадры с Ричардом и маленькой индейской девочкой будут одними из лучших. Вслед за детьми к ним приблизились красивые девушки с водой в чашах из фруктов – должно быть, это был какой-то древний ритуал гостеприимства. Джереми, Ричард и Мэй сделали по глотку, а затем пожали руки одетому в джинсы вождю. Тот считал себя очень продвинутым и знакомым с европейскими культурами, поскольку довольно бегло говорил на испанском.  
Их рассадили вокруг большого костра, оператор с трудом убедил детишек не лезть под камеру. Смелая малышка забралась Ричарду на колени и пыталась снять с него стеклянный кулон. Мэю под бок тут же пристроилась темноглазая красавица.  
– А что такое Топ Гир? – спросил вождь на испанском.  
Удачнее нельзя было и придумать – Джереми сел на любимого конька. Стоило ему сказать три фразы про машины, все население мужского пола сгрудилось вокруг.  
Мэй и Ричард переглянулись с понимающими улыбками. Впрочем, скучать не дали ни им, ни всей съемочной группе.  
Девушки – да и не только девушки – были не против и более близкого общения с приезжими, кое-кто уже начал подбивать клинья к туземкам, и тут раздался задумчивый, но довольно громкий голос Марташа:  
– Не уверен, что они вообще умеют диагностировать сифилис. Или СПИД...  
Энтузиазма заметно поубавилось.  
Они курили на камеру " трубку мира", как назвал ее Джереми, когда Марташ подошел к ним.  
– Вы бы поосторожнее с этой трубкой, – негромко заметил он. – В ней наркотик.  
– Уверен?  
– Достаточно на вас посмотреть.  
Мэй и сам заметил, что в голове крепко шумит, но подумал, это от табака.  
– Давайте собираться, – посерьезнел Кларксон. – Не хватало, чтоб вся команда накурилась до зеленых мышей.  
У них ушло два часа на то, чтобы поблагодарить индейцев за гостеприимство и вернуться в лагерь. За это время легкое опьянение, в котором пребывал Джеймс, сменилось мрачными мыслями, щедро сдобренными головной болью. Хаммонд тоже скис, и только Джереми все было нипочем.  
– Сразу видно, кто в юности баловался наркотиками, – мрачно пошутил Хаммонд. Джереми фыркнул, но отрицать не стал.  
– Через пару часов и вас попустит, слабаки. Кофе?  
– Гильотину.  
– Значит, кофе.  
Пока в канчике закипала вода, они расселись вокруг костра  
– Давайте подумаем, чем можно разбавить эту скукоту, – предложил Кларксон. – Может, сломаем машину Джеймсу?  
Ричард напрягся, пытаясь придумать аргументы против.  
– Плохая идея, – сказал он.  
– Мы могли бы повредить что-то веселое... Или подсадить к нему незваного пассажира!  
– Тебе делать не хрен?! – рявкнул перепуганный Мэй. Если Кларксон при половине съемочной группы найдет что-то лишнее у него в машине....  
Кларксон изменился в лице. Только что они шутили и смеялись, а теперь взгляд у него стал жестким и внимательным.  
– В чем дело, Джеймс?  
У Ричарда было лицо: " брат, ты спалился".  
– Может прибережем поломки до более обжитой части страны, – попытался Мэй спасти положение.  
– Джеймс, – голос у Джереми был жесткий, серьезный и невероятно усталый. – Может быть, хватит? Нам всем будет намного легче, если мы будем знать, что с тобой творится. Ты всю поездку чертовски странно себя ведешь и...  
– Да какое тебе дело?!! Отъебись уже от меня, сколько раз повторять, что все порядке, и ты мне ничем не поможешь! – сорвался Мэй. От того, что он слышал, как Джереми, несмотря на раздражение, старается говорить помягче, у него комок стоял в горле. – Просто не трогай меня, ясно?!  
Он резко развернулся и ушел в лес, услышал за спиной, как Джереми окликает его, но не остановился, а потом – голос Ричарда:  
– Не надо, Джезза, оставь его.  
Мэй уткнулся лбом в теплый ствол и выдохнул сквозь зубы, его трясло. Все ли с ним в порядке!.. Это было так глупо, мысль из какого-то идеалистичного подросткового прошлого, но ему больно было врать Джереми в лицо. Тем более видя его искреннее беспокойство и желание помочь. Но Мэй боялся. Он знал, что Джереми, если признаться сейчас, просто встанет и пойдет решать проблему. И именно это Мэя пугало. Джереми может подставить их, может подставить себя. Мэй позаботился, чтобы хотя бы не утянуть за собой остальных: он был уверен что на пакете с наркотиком только его отпечатки пальцев. И надеялся что Кларксон, если останется на свободе, сможет надавить на студию, выбить достаточно денег на адвоката или залог... Им осталось ехать до Бразилии максимум два дня. А потом... начнется самое страшное. Мэй выругался и со всей силы двинул кулаком по стволу.  
Когда он вернулся к костру, Джереми уже возился в своей палатке, а Ричард, судя по фырканью и ругани в адрес насекомых, мылся за ближайшим кустом. Чашка кофе для Мэя была придвинута достаточно близко к огню, чтобы он не остыл.  
Утром Джереми покосился на разбитую в кровь руку Мэя, но ничего не сказал. Держался он как обычно – зевал и ворчал на весь мир.  
– Значит так, сегодня мы ничего не снимаем, просто едем, чтобы до вечера выбраться из джунглей. Разве что попадется что-то особенно интересное. Хочу, чтобы у нас остался лишний день на гонки по трассе, иначе весь выпуск можно будет отправлять на помойку. Так что у вас, парни, считайте, почти выходной.  
Операторы рассмеялись, потому что все равно они будут снимать, вот смешная шутка. А Кларксон, не меняя спокойного тона, обратился к Мэю:  
– Джеймс, придумай какое-нибудь простенькое задание на тюнинг, что ли, надо же выкручиваться.  
– Конечно, – Мэй торопливо кивнул.  
– Выглядишь, будто у тебя похмелье от наркоты, – заметил Кларксон, и переключился на разговор с операторами.  
О вечерней вспышке так и не было сказано ни слова. Последний перегон был неимоверно тяжелым, они уснули, едва был разбит лагерь, а весь следующий день снимали стандартный сюжет: "мы бросили на трассе Кларксона с поломкой и стремимся уехать подальше".  
Джереми догнал их километров за тридцать до Летисьи и после обмена колкостями на камеру заявил:  
– А теперь давайте поднажмем! Я хочу сегодня спать в постели.  
Они поднажали. Джеймс мечтал о горячей ванне или хотя бы душе, или хотя бы просто горячей воде. Обо всех прочих проблемах можно подумать завтра.  
И тут он услышал знакомый вой полицейской сирены. Сердце екнуло, заколотилось в горле. Нет, их не остановят. Это просто патруль. Откуда бы они узнали...  
– Нас тормозит полиция, парни, – раздался в рации голос едхавшего во главе колонны Ричарда.

– Сержант Мигель Вьенторо, отдел по борьбе с наркотиками, – представился смуглый, явно с примесью индейской крови мужчина. – Мы проверяем все машины по ориентировке. Это не задержит вас надолго.  
Он взял у Джереми документы и жестом велел своим помощникам обыскать машины. Под ориентировку попали только старые автомобили – те, что были у Джереми, Мэя и Ричарда, да еще один из съемочной группы. Операторские машины не трогали.  
Джеймс не верил в совпадения и был прав. Они, судя по всему, знали, где искать. Полицейские извлекли из тайника плотно завернутый в пленку пакет, вскрыли. Мэй опустил глаза, не желая встречаться взглядом ни с ними, ни с кем-то из команды.  
– Героин, – услышал он вердикт полицейских.  
– Документы на машину?  
И через некоторое время:  
– Джеймс Дэниел Мэй, вы арестованы за хранение наркотиков. Вы имеете право хранить молчание.  
Его заставили наклониться, опираясь ладонями о капот. Джеймс услышал, как Кларксон говорит: " выключите камеру". У Мэя горело лицо, когда его обыскивали на глазах у всей съемочной группы. Наконец на нем защелкнули наручники и разрешили выпрямиться. Полиция осматривала багаж у всей группы, проверяла кофры с оборудованием. Внезапно раздался громкий возмущенный голос, а через пару минут с дальнего конца лагеря привели Алехандро, водителя, которого пришлось нанять в Гуаякиле. Он страшно ругался на испанском языке.  
– У кого еще в вашей группе есть незарегистрированное оружие? – сурово обратился к Кларксону полицейский.  
– Все наше оружие с документами и разрешениями, – отрезал Кларксон.  
– Тогда мы задерживаем Алехандро Веласкеса-Рива до выяснения обстоятельств.  
У Мэя гора с плеч свалилась. Он был уверен, что тот самый наблюдатель от мафии – Алехандро. Теперь Ричарду и Джеззе ничего не угрожало.  
Полицейские заканчивали обыск, и Кларксон подошел к Мэю.  
– Все будет в порядке, Джеймс. Не беспокойся, ты не виноват, и все будет нормально.  
Мэй не был в этом так уверен, и перспектива оказаться в бразильской тюрьме пугала его до безумия, но сейчас не время было спорить.  
– Послушай, Джереми, я... прости меня, – выдохнул он вполголоса, только для ушей Кларксона и ничьих больше. – Я должен был тебе сказать, но боялся, что ты не сдержишься и нас выдашь...  
– Ничего, – Джереми покачал головой. – Я понимаю. Это ничего.  
Он положил руку Мэю на плечо и крепко сжал, и это успокоило гораздо больше слов.

К некоторому удивлению Джеймса, его не сунули в общую камеру с местными пьяницами, а сразу же повели на допрос. Допрашивали часа четыре подряд, он охрип и голова разболелась, но не били. А потом заперли, но одного. Сводить знакомство с местными бандитами Мэй не желал, и “одиночку” воспринял с облегчением. Впрочем, уснуть он, несмотря на усталость, так и не смог, промаялся несколько часов, пока за ним не пришли.  
– К вам посетители, – сообщил на ломаном английском охранник.  
Его, уже не заковывая в наручники, провели в комнату для допросов, а там...  
– Ты в порядке, Джеймс? – Кларксон сгреб его за плечи и пристально заглянул в лицо. Мэй кивнул и крепко обнял его. А потом и Ричарда. Хаммонд вначале просто протянул руку, но Мэй так улыбнулся, что Ричард все понял и стиснул его в объятиях.  
Друзья смотрели так внимательно, что Мэй улыбнулся и развел руками:  
– Я правда в порядке.  
– То есть тебя не били, не насиловали сокамерники и...  
– Нет! – он невольно рассмеялся. Джереми был с своем репертуаре.  
– Джезза, я должен тебе рассказать...  
– Я уже, – вмешался Ричард. – А он и так все знал.  
– Что?!  
– Я понял, что с твоей машиной что-то неладно, – объяснил Джереми. – Ты всю дорогу был дерганый, потом наорал на меня, и я подумал, что... да ничего я не подумал. Чуйка сработала. Ты был на себя не похож. Обыскал ночью машину, нашел пакет. Вчерашних полицейских тоже вызвал я. Я звонил им, когда отстал от вас. Занял ребят на пять минут, чтоб уши не развешивали, и позвонил.  
– Господи, Джереми, я должен...  
Кларксон жестом прервал сбивчивые извинения.  
– Не будем говорить о том, насколько идиотским было решение взвалить все на себя и не сказать мне ни слова. Важнее вот что: я говорил с адвокатом. Условием того, что я сдал полиции наркоту, было то, что они примут твоё чистосердечное признание. В этом случае суд будет, но тебя оправдают. Но избежать суда нельзя. И тебе придется ответить на вопросы...  
– Четыре часа этим занимался, – хмыкнул Мэй.

Суда он практически не запомнил. После недели в лесу было приятно вымыться – пусть даже в тюремной душевой – и переодеться. Из одиночки его так и не перевели, а комментарии в душевой Мэй стерпел молча. Благо, всерьез наехать на него не пытались.  
Ричард и Джереми оба были в зале суда, но больше – никого из съемочной группы, и Джеймс почувствовал облегчение.  
Ричард выступал свидетелем, и странно было слушать, как он пересказывает, иногда зябко ежась, как их арестовали и шантажировали. потом он сам отвечал на вопросы – расскажите, как это случилось, как выглядел шантажист, где вы спрятали наркотики... В зале суда было душно, и у него болела голова.  
Как только раздалось заветное: " Свободен!", Ричард и Джереми уже стояли возле него, ждали пока с Мэя снимут наручники. А потом обняли, оба одновременно.  
– Я же обещал, что все будет хорошо, – напомнил Кларксон.


End file.
